


The Vixen's uniform

by foxyroxi



Series: Kevaaron - the collection [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron is wearing a Vixen uniform and panties, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Kevin Day, Bottom Aaron, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Minor Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, This Kevin and Aaron's first anniversary, This is smut from start to finish, let them be happy, sexual asphyxiation, top kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: He contemplated looking into the bag. He also contemplated whether or not he should just leave the bag behind and leave, pretending nothing had happened. But his curiosity won, and he pulled the bag into his lap and pulled out the silk paper that was placed on top and put it on the bench next to him.He felt a blush creep onto his face.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: Kevaaron - the collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673059
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	The Vixen's uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ummsterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ummsterek/gifts).



> This is a promt I got from [ummsterek](https://mobile.twitter.com/ummsterek) on twitter!
> 
> This was fun to write, and I hope I lived up to the expectation of creating something you wanted read!
> 
> This is unbeta'ed and english is not my fist language, so mistakes is likely to have occured.  
> Be kind!
> 
> Come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Being friends with your ex was never easy, but Aaron and Katelyn had somehow managed to remain friends, even when people told him he was stupid for remaining friends with Katelyn. They told him he was crazy for being friends with his ex-girlfriend. But Kevin was still friends with his ex-girlfriend Thea, but Kevin was not one of those people who said he was crazy, because he was the same. It was mostly Katelyn's friends who said that she was crazy for being friends with Aaron when he had, apparently, “ _jumped ship_ ” when he started to date Kevin and many of them refused to talk to Aaron now.

Well, he and Katelyn were still friends and he loved her to bits, and he would always love her, and he wasn’t about to end their friendship, because Katelyn’s friends were being jackasses.

So when his and Kevin's first anniversary came around, Aaron wanted to do something special. He didn't know what he wanted to do for Kevin, but he wanted to do something neither of them would ever forget. That was how he found himself standing in front the court with Katelyn who handed him a Victoria's Secret bag.

"What's this?" He asked her, peaking into the bag. Katelyn swatted his hand. He hissed

"Don't look! It's a surprise for you too! Now, Kevin's alone in there. Andrew and Neil are in the lounge, but they'll leave once you are there," she said with a small smirk.

Aaron didn't know if this was a good idea, but he went inside anyways. He passed Neil and Andrew in the lounge, Andrew eyeing the pink and black striped bag in Aaron's hands.

"I can't wait to hear about this," Andrew with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. He swatted Neil's thigh, making him hiss. "We're leaving junkie."

Neil looked up from where he was lying with his head in Andrew's lap, his phone forgotten on his chest in favour of rubbing his thigh where Andrew had swatted him, lips still curled into a hiss. "Okay," he said simply and got up. He looked at Aaron, then down at the bag, then at Andrew. "What's the bag for?"

"Alright!" Aaron almost yelped embarrassingly. "I'll see you later!"

Of course Andrew knew. Andrew of all people. Thankfully, Neil was as oblivious as always.

Aaron moved into the locker room and sat down on one of the benches, dropping the bag next to him. He contemplated looking into the bag. He also contemplated whether or not he should just leave the bag behind and leave, pretending nothing had happened. But his curiosity won, and he pulled the bag into his lap and pulled out the silk paper that was placed on top and put it on the bench next to him.

He felt a blush creep onto his face as he pulled out a Vixen’s cheerleading uniform – and a pair of black sheer panties.

“Fucking Katelyn...” he groaned low in his throat. He heard the doors slam closed down the hall, signalling that Andrew and Neil had left the Court. He sighed, then got off his hoodie and shoes. He moved into one of the bathroom stalls and changed, even though he didn’t need to, seeing that he was alone in the locker room. He neatly folded his clothes and left them on the toilet seat.

He pulled on the panties first. The panties were strangely comfortable, and the uniform was soft – none of them he expected to be soft, because he had heard Katelyn and the other Vixen's complain enough that girls underwear was scratching at best and the uniform was made from scratchy material at best. But that wasn’t Aaron’s experience. He put on the knee high socks that matched the orange and white uniform and Katelyn even had managed to get white converse in his size and went to check himself out in mirrors by the sinks.

The top was snug against his chest, the skirt fell over his ass in a flattering way, making it look like it was bigger than it really was and the panties – the _fucking panties –_ looked flattering on his ass. He checked himself in the mirror one last time flattening the top down his chest and stomach.

Wearing this tight fitted clothes made him realize that he actually had a small waist. The realization made him blush, but he snapped out of. He didn’t have time to dwell on his narrow waistline. Of course his waist was small. He was five feet even. He was tiny compared to Kevin’s six feet and two inches.

He sucked in a deep breath and backed away from mirrors into the hallway. He looked towards the lounge area – the lights were out.

 _Good,_ he thought, then started down the hall towards the court. He carefully pushed the doors open and stepped into the inner Court and moved towards the Court. He could see Kevin on the Court, shooting balls at the goal that was undefended. Aaron almost felt sorry for having to disturb Kevin, but he didn’t have to. Because when he stopped in front of the plexiglas, Kevin turned his head.

Aaron could see Kevin’s eyes going wide across the Court. He registered Kevin dropping his racquet on to the gym floor and before he knew it, Kevin was in front of him on the other side of the plexiglas wall, staring down at him, his pupils dilated, nostrils flaring.

 _What the fuck are you wearing?_ Kevin mouthed through the glass, but the message never got across because to Aaron it looked liked Kevin moving his lips, saying whatever that was on his mind. This seemed make Kevin annoyed because before Aaron could blink, Kevin was in front of him.

“What the _fuck_ are you wearing Aaron?” Kevin asked, sounding like he had just ran a marathon when he barely had worked up at sweat throwing balls at goal.

Aaron looked down himself and smiled sheepishly.

“I’m here to cheer on you. Making sure you win,” he said, feeling a little smug now. He took a step back and swirled a few times. The skirt flew up as he twirled, showing off the black sheer panties he was wearing underneath, but Kevin didn’t seem to notice at first.

“Aaron,” Kevin growled. The sound low in Kevin’s throat and Aaron had heard it plenty of times, but he had never realized just how much the sound turned him on.

_Fuck_

Kevin easily swooped Aaron off his feet, picking him up by his narrow waist and pulled him close. Aaron wrapped his arms and legs around Kevin out of habit. Their faces were close. Their chests was touching, both of their hearts beating fast. Their noses touching and their lips almost touching. All Aaron had to do was to lean in and kiss Kevin. 

“You are a minx; you know that right?” Kevin whispered. Aaron could feel Kevin’s hot breath against his lips and all he wanted to do, was to lean forward and kiss him, but Kevin beat him to it.

Kevin’s lips were soft, moist and slightly chapped despite Kevin taking good care of his lips. Aaron didn’t mind because Kevin kissed like Aaron was a coming up for fresh air. He kissed like he was coming home after a long tip looking up potential teams to play with once school was over.

Aaron pushed his tongue past Kevin’s lips, pressing it against Kevin’s own. It earned him a deep groan because Kevin was weak for Aaron’s tongue. Kevin put his gloved hands on Aaron’s ass in retaliation because Aaron had always liked how well Kevin’s hands fit on his ass. Kevin’s hands were big, and they had callouses and his left bore a battle scar from when he left the Nest. Kevin squeezed Aaron ass and took a few steps back towards the home sections seats. He unceremoniously dropped to his knees and put Aaron on one of the seats.

“Fucking hell Aari...” he sighed deeply as he pushed Aaron’s legs apart and slotted himself between them. Aaron watched with a keen eye as Kevin almost tore his gloves off his hands. Seeing Kevin’s hands always sent a shiver down Aaron spine. _Seeing_ Kevin’s hands always came with the consequence of a boner, because Kevin was blessed with very skilful hands that could turn Aaron into a quivering, sobbing mess in a matter of second.

Aaron spread his legs further apart while Kevin was busy with his gloves. The skirt was just barely covering his crotch, keeping Kevin from seeing the panties underneath.

At first, he wanted to smother Katelyn with a pillow in her sleep for buying him a pair of panties. But the thought of Kevin actually seeing the panties this time around, made him excited. Now he wanted to buy Katelyn whatever she wanted because Kevin really liked the uniform. And the panties he hoped.

He snapped back to reality when Kevin’s hands pushed up under his skirt and stopped when he reached his crotch. Kevin flipped the skirt up and stared at Aaron’s crotch, as if he hadn’t seen another guy’s cock before in his life.

“Aaron… You are wearing panties,” Kevin said quietly and for a minute Aaron thought that Kevin didn’t like them. Kevin proved him otherwise when he leaned in and began to press his lips against the soft insides of Aaron’s thighs. Kevin most definitely didn’t hate the panties and it made Aaron slump back against the seat, tension leaving his body. He wasn’t about to tell him that Katelyn had helped him with the idea. Kevin pressed his nose against Aaron’s semi hard cock, forcing a gasp from Aaron’s pretty lips.

“Fuck Kev,” he gasped. He watched as Kevin began to mouth at his cock through the panties. The sensation was weird, because Kevin had never mouth at his cock through his underwear before, and while the feeling of saliva soaking the panties was disgusting at best, Aaron liked it because the panties polyamide material and not cotton like most of his regular boxers were. It didn’t take long before Aaron’s cock was had and straining against the mesh panties. His cock was peaking out from the top of the panties and Kevin took the tip of his cock into his mouth and sucked.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Aaron moaned, his hips buckling into Kevin’s mouth, prompting Kevin to take more of him into his mouth and Kevin did. He took all of Aaron into his mouth, his tongue curling around his cock. He was already so close. So close he whined when Kevin pulled off him with a pop, licking his lips free of Aaron’s precum and saliva.

“Not fair. I was so close,” he whined. He could barely hold his head up to glare. He was already going limp in the seat, so it was no feat for Kevin to pick Aaron up and throw him over his shoulder.

“Too bad baby,” Kevin said as he glanced back to the balls, his racquet, the basket with left over balls. He glanced down at his discarded gloves.

He would clean up the Court later.

Kevin carried Aaron back to the locker room, where he lifted Aaron up from his shoulder and pressed Aaron’s back against the lockers, smashing their lips together in a hot and desperate kiss. Aaron wasn’t sure his legs worked just yet and he appreciated Kevin holding him up with his hands on his ass. When Aaron was sure his legs were functioning again, he broke the kiss, gasping; “ _Fucking_ hell Kevin,” he moaned against his lips.

He was slowly put down. Kevin didn’t let go before he was sure Aaron could stand on his own two legs without collapsing and when Aaron could, Kevin grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, so he was facing the lockers. This, Aaron hadn’t anticipated. Aaron had had a rough idea of how thing would go – his legs wrapped around Kevin’s waist as he thrust into him. Aaron on his knees sucking Kevin off until he couldn’t cum anymore. He didn’t think he would be pressed against locker, his face and chest pressed against the cold metal. Nor did he think Kevin would hook up the skirt, push his hand down his panties and ease a dry finger inside of him.

“Kevin,” he groaned, but he pushed back against the finger anyways. Aaron like the burn anyways, but he wasn’t about to tell Kevin. It was his secret. Kevin eased in a second finger, then a third, making Aaron moan louder, making him stand on his toes in an attempt to make Kevin brush against his prostate, but Kevin pulled his fingers out before Aaron could succeed.

Kevin pulled his hand up from Aaron’s panties and pulled them down until his ass was exposed. This meant the panties were caught on his cock, rubbing against his sensitive head. He pressed his forehead against the cold locker, trying to get his breathing under control while Kevin went two steps across the locker room to his locker. He pulled out a bottle of lotion because Kevin didn’t ever think he would have sex in a locker room, and neither Aaron nor Katelyn had calculated this in their plans.

He stepped back up behind Aaron and pulled his pants down just below his balls. He pumped a few pumps of lotion into his hand and lathered it around his cock before he grabbed Aaron’s waist, pulling his ass against his cock.

“Just fuck me already Kevin,” Aaron breathed against the locker. His back was arched, his chest pressed against the locker, his ass pressed against Kevin’s cock. He reached behind himself and pulled his ass cheeks apart for Kevin. “I need you to fuck me now.” He didn’t know when he had gotten so horny. Maybe it was the outfit. Maybe it was from his two ruined orgasms so far. Maybe t was Kevin’s hands. He would never know because Kevin eased into him, making Aaron moan like his life depended on it.

Kevin didn’t waste any time thrusting into Aaron, making him gasp sharply. He took his hands away from his ass to support himself against the locker again. In this position, Aaron could feel Kevin deeply inside of him. It was like Kevin was in his gut, punching moans, groans and gasps out of him. In this position, Kevin thrust directly against Aaron’s prostate and Aaron could feel his eyes roll into the back of his head from the immense pleasure.

“Holy… Fuck Kev, you are so deep inside of me, I can feel you in my _gut_ ,” he gasped, his ass tightening around Kevin. “Fuck me harder Kevin. I need you to— _Fuck_!!” he barely finished his sentence before one of Kevin’s hands wrapped around his throat, tightening ever so slightly. The other grabbed his ass cheek, leaving a red imprint of Kevin’s hand on pale skin. Aaron put one hand on Kevin’s arm, his fingers squeezing slightly in retaliation.

“You like it when I wrap my fingers around your throat, don’t you? It makes you tighten up around me,” Kevin said as he leaned ag the same time he pulled Aaron’s head back so they could kiss – spider-man style. Kevin’s thrusts didn’t relent, they only seemed to increase, and Aaron wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on.

“ _Kev,_ ” he whispered against Kevin’s lips. “I’m gonna cum. I’m so close.”

“You don’t need permission to cum Aari. You can cum whenever you like,” he murmured. He captured Aaron’s lips in another deep kiss, while his hand moved from Aaron’s ass to his stomach. “But you can cum for me baby.”

And that was all it took.

Aaron soaked the panties with his cum, his legs beginning to shake as he came down form his orgasm. Kevin removed his hand from Aaron’s throat, letting him breath properly again. He put his hand back on Aaron’s waist to support him as his hips continuously thrust into Aaron until he met his own release. He came deeply inside of him, groaning low in his throat.

“Fuck Aari…”

He slowly pulled out of Aaron and let him slump against the lockers. He effortlessly pulled his pants up, then Aaron’s cum stained panties. They would have to shower before they left the Court. He pulled Aaron with him when he sat down on the bench behind them. Aaron snuggled up to Kevin, sighing softly when he was allowed to relax.

“So… Are you going to tell me what brought this on?” Kevin asked softly.

“It’s our first anniversary and I wanted to do something special,” Aaron hummed into Kevin’s shoulder. “I asked Katelyn to help me surprise you. I didn’t know she planned for me wearing panties and a Vixen’s uniform.”

“Well, it’s an anniversary I’ll never forget, that’s for sure. How will you top this next year?”

“Don’t know. I’ll think about it in a year,” he sighed softy. He pressed a soft kiss to Kevin’s neck. “I just wanted it to be special.”

“And it was Aari. Don’t worry.”

Kevin sat Aaron on the bench and grabbed him a towel from his locker. “Shower. I’ll clean up the Court first,” he said. He kneeled down in front of Aaron and looked up at him. “You know I love you right?”

Aaron smiled – it was slow and gentle and a little crooked.

“I know. I love you too,” he said. He leaned down slowly and when he was close enough, he captured Kevin’s lips in a soft kiss. “Happy anniversary Kevin.”

Kevin smiled – wide and carefree and so full of love.

_Happy anniversary indeed_.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to practice safe sex!
> 
> Come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
